Hence the Fence
}} "Durkon" pumps the Head Cleric of Hoder for information. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire and as spirit) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail ◀ ▶ * Head Cleric of Hoder ▶ Transcript Head Cleric of Hoder: I am this shrine’s head cleric. Roy: Nice to meet you. We were wondering if you— "Durkon": gwooo''BWEARF!'' gwooo''BWEARF!'' Head Cleric of Hoder: Yes, yes. My acolytes have informed me of your request. Head Cleric of Hoder: I am sorry to keep you waiting but neither I nor any member of my staff is capable of casting the spell for which you seek. Roy: Ah, crap. Well, I sorta figured. Head Cleric: I can heal your friend’s end stage emphysema, if you’d like? Roy: Ah, no, thanks anyway. I guess we’ll just be on our— "Durkon": gwooo''BWEARF!'' gwooo''BWEARF!'' "Durkon": None on yer staff? Do ye know any clerics na on yer staff tha might be powerful enough to cast it? Head Cleric of Hoder: Uh, what do you…? High Priest of Hel: Mebbe someone who was just passin’ thru? Someone we could catch up wit? In Durkon's head "Durkon": Say it. Come on! "Durkon": I know, you know, I know you know, and now you know I know! Just say it out loud! "Durkon": I’d just straight up wink if you weren’t wearing that ridiculous blindfold!! Outside Head Cleric of Hoder: I have no idea to what you might be referring. If you’ll excuse me, I’m needed elsewhere. Good day! Roy: Durkon, what the hell? Roy: I know this is important but you can’t get in someone’s face like that. Inside Durkon's head "Durkon": Aaaargh! So close! Durkon: Ta wha? Wha in tha blue heck’re ye goin’ on aboot? Outside "Durkon": Sorry aboot tha, lad. I just had a hunch ‘e were hidin’ somethin’. Roy: OK, well, just try to keep it under control next time. Roy: Not that there’s going to be a next time, since I think that was the last true temple in town. Roy: There’s a shrine to Skadi on the other side of the mountain, but I think all of her followers are rangers and druids. Roy: I guess we might as well head over and— Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: WAIT! Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: I think I know something that could— Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: whoOOAAAA! She falls and tumbles down the slope, "clunk! WHUMPH! WHUMPH!" Roy: So…I’m guessing you’re fairly new to the blindfolded priest thing? Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail: I like to think of my bruised shins as my god’s way of reminding me to practice my low-level healing spells. Trivia * In this comic the reader learns that "Durkon" is expecting to meet at least one cleric of high level. It is strongly hinted that he is aware of the gathering that will be revealed a few comics later. * The title refers to the Acolyte of Hoder with Ponytail's tendency to trip due to being new to being a blindfolded priest. External Links * 984}} View the comic * 414665}} View the discussion thread Category:Godsmoot Preparation